


When The Moon Fell In Love With The Thunder

by JaneDoe876



Series: The Thunder And The Moon [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Flashbacks, Humor, Humorous Ending, Just Married, M/M, Making Love, Married Couple, Mild Sexual Content, Nervousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor remembers how he proposed to Loki and how it was to make love for the first time as a married couple</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Moon Fell In Love With The Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Here is part 2 of my mini series, I know I said that I would post part 3 today as well but have deicded to post it tomorrow. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy! :) btw if you're wondering how old they are, story-time line wise when they said I love you and made love for the first time they were the asgardian equivalent of late teens early 20's. Now they are full grown adults.

Their chambers were filled with candle light and the smell of lavender filled the air. It was their anniversary. Thor was watching Loki as he sat on the window sill letting the cool breeze that invited it's self into the room play with his hair.

Loki never looked more enchanting than he did at that moment; Thor was captured by the image before him. His mind was now over flowed with the memory of the day he proposed.

(Flash Back)

Thor was pacing back and forth in his chambers he was practicing his proposal to Loki, wanting every word to be delivered perfectly. He had arranged a private dinner just for the two of them. Now he waited for Loki to arrive.

When the door to his chambers opened, he felt his heart practically leap out of his chest. Loki looked breath taking; he was wearing a dark green dress shirt with gold trimmings and leather pants that had white lace on the sides.

"You are quite the sight" Thor said handing Loki a red rose. Loki smiled taking the rose and eyeing Thor, he was wearing a dark blue shirt with black and white dress pants. "As are you brother" Loki said as Thor kissed his hand.

"Shall we?" Thor said gesturing to the table that was already set up for them. Loki nodded as they sat and ate their dinner.

He didn't understand why Thor, was acting a bit nervous all through the meal. "Has something happened?" Loki asked after sometime trying to figure out his brother's strange behavior.

"Nothing my love, all is well" Thor said though he was fidgeting. "You're fidgeting, what has befallen on you?" Loki asked again. Thor took a deep breath realizing it was now or never.

"Very well, you see brother love has befallen on me and it compels me to…ask you something…." Thor said fumbling a bit with his words. Loki didn't quite register what was happening till Thor was on one knee before him holding a small black oval shaped box.

"Loki, you are my brother, my heart, you were my first love before I even knew the name of this feeling I would get whenever my eyes would look upon you. I could…never quite find enough words to convey all that I feel for you.

Even now, here I am a proud warrior and my words are failing me. I love you, Loki of Asgard; you are my….moon and stars. Here I am now asking you on this night if you would be with me till the end of time and beyond.

 Will you marry me?" Thor asked. Loki was speechless, silver tongue truly turned to lead. "What say you?" Thor tried after what felt like a very long moment of silence.

"I…say….yes! Yes, I will be at your side till the end of time and beyond" Loki said trembling as Thor opened the box to reveal a gold and green filigree ring that he slipped on Loki's slender finger.

Thor was about to rise when Loki leaped out of his seat and kissed him passionately causing them both to fall on the floor.

"I love you, oh Thor I love you, I'm so happy" Loki said breathlessly. Thor's smile beamed at him with the light of a thousand suns as he kissed him deeply. A few months later it was their wedding day.

They had both written their own vows. Loki remembers so vividly practicing them with Frigga. "You will do well" he recalled her telling him trying to ease his nerves.

When the moment of truth arrived he stood at the altar waiting for Thor. Loki was wearing a black dress shirt with gold trimmings and dark forest green leather dress pants. When the music started to signal Thor's arrival, he was taken aback at the sight before him.

 

Thor walked down the aisle, dressed in gold and red. He wore a dark burgundy red tunic with gold highlights and dress pants of the same color. He looked like passion and desire woven into one.

Loki was spell bound by the sight before him, Thor in a word looked unearthly. When Thor reached Loki's side they joined hands.

 Loki had never been more nervous than at this moment. They read their vows to each other, promising to always be by the other's side no matter what to love unconditionally without attachments.

After they said I do, the kiss that sealed their union seemed to last for a life time. As they broke for air they were both taken to separate chambers to change for their wedding night.

Loki remembers being escorted into their honey moon chambers which was on the far end of the castle where they could have privacy it was in fact another castle all together build just for them.

Loki entered their wedding bed chambers with nervousness in his heart. This was not like all the other times they made love, all those times were just prequels to this moment.

Loki poured himself a glass of wine as he waited for Thor to arrive. I've never had a lover like him before, he thought to himself. They were both quite sexually experienced by now yet Loki seemed to find the most selfish of lovers.

They never asked him once about his needs, nor did they seem to care much. And when he would call them on it they would scoff him.

Not Thor, he respected Loki, he truly and honestly wanted to know what he liked and what he didn't like. He was the most attentive lover Loki ever had.

Always respecting his wishes never pressuring him into things he didn't want to do. He sipped his wine wiping a small tear that ran down his cheek as the realization hit that they were going to make love for the first time as a married couple.

Thor entered the room that was dimly lit with candles and a large white canopy bed stood in the middle of it. Loki beamed at him as he ran into his open arms.

"Thor we....we…did it…we're married" Loki said with pure joy in his voice. "Yes my Loki, we did we are free to love each other just as we wish" Thor said smiling at his husband.

 Loki offered Thor a goblet of wine which he gladly took and they raised a toast. "To unconditional love, may it be in our hearts forever" Thor said. Loki nodded as they clanked their goblets together before taking a sip.

 Thor put their goblets aside and noticed that Loki was pacing. "Is something wrong?" Thor asked concern evident in his voice. What happened next was in fact quite the amusing sight as Thor has never seen Loki so nervous that it made him ramble.

"I…well….I know that this time it's real right? Not that the other times weren't real of course, of course they were real I was there. And you were there too, because I don't recall making love to someone else named Thor.

Unless you know someone else named Thor then in which case, did I create you with magic and where is the real Thor? If there was a real Thor which is a different question all together because….mmmm…oh….." Loki's words were cut off by a deep passionate kiss.

Thor wrapped his arms around him as Loki kissed him back then they broke for air. "My Loki, I know you are nervous as am I, though I promise you this night will be one that we will both look back on and smile no matter what happens here.

You know I will not pressure you into anything, nothing has to occur this night" Thor said reassuring Loki. "I know, I know, I…do want this I have waited so long for this to have you in my arms.

 I will not allow nerves the pleasure of ruining this moment that I have longed for. I am ready, I want to make love to you my husband….my brother….my shelter….my friend…I hope you never doubt that I love you…that it is only you in my heart" Loki breathed.

"I will never doubt your love for me, my darling Loki, you are my everything" Thor whispered as their lips connected again in a long deep kiss. Thor lifted Loki in his arms never once breaking their kiss as he laid him on the bed.

 "Are you sure?" Thor asked as they stopped kissing for a moment. "I have never been more sure, make love to me Thor, I am yours my sapphire love, sweet sun prince" Loki replied in a tender almost hushed tone.

Thor kissed him again as they began to undress. Inch by inch their night shifts were removed and no barrier was left between them.

Their hands roamed on each other exploring the other as if it was their first time all over again. Loki kissed him back as Thor left a trail of smoldering kisses on Loki's body making him gasp as he kissed that spot just below his navel.

It never ceased to amaze Loki just how well Thor knew him, just how respectful and attentive of a lover he was.

Thor reached between Loki's legs touching him with the out most care. Loki moaned into his touch savoring this moment till he felt Thor slip himself between his legs slowly.

He waited a moment before starting to move. Loki gasped softly nodding to Thor. They began to move gradually, this was something that later on Loki would cherish. They made love all night reaching their climax just before dawn. It was magical.

(End Flash back)

"Darling, where were you?" Loki asked turning to Thor who didn't notice that Loki was looking at him for a while now trying to figure out what was on his mind. Thor got up from their bed and sat next to Loki who was still sitting on the window sill.

"I was thinking about our wedding day and the first time we made love as a married couple" Thor said. "I was a nervous wreck that night" Loki said chuckling lightly at the memory. "As was I" Thor said wrapping his arm around Loki. "You didn't seem it, what made you seem so calm?" Loki asked.

"Knowing that you were going to be there in the morning and every morning after made me realize there was nothing to be truly nervous about.

Though I really became calmer when you said that you weren't going to let nerves ruin this night" Thor said running his fingers through Loki's hair. "I see, so in fact, without knowing it my nervous ramblings about you being a clone calmed us both" Loki said as they both chuckled.

Thor pulled Loki closer to him with a loving smile on his face. "What say you that we reenact our wedding night?" Thor said wiggling his eye-brows. Loki laughed full heartedly and wrapped his arms around Thor's waist.

"Why husband, I thought you would never ask" Loki said as Thor lifted him in his arms and laid him on their bed as they began to make love all night long till they fell asleep in each other's arms.

THE END 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
